


Past Lives

by LauCam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauCam/pseuds/LauCam
Summary: El amor perdido es más hermoso cuando finalmente se encuentra...Esta no es la primera vez que pasamos por esto.O pequeños relatos que tratan de retratar a tres almas gemelas a través de la historia.





	Past Lives

Este es un songfic basado en esta canción:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?=133&v=HvkrCNmEKQI

(BØRNS - past lives)

Ahhh <3 me emociona este proyecto. Adoro a Borns y adoro mucho más el Elams. Son tan malditamente adorables <3

En fin, algunos de los relatos se basan en 1 pareja en vez de en la relación de 3 (Ya sea Hamliza, Lams o Lauriza)

Y la idea es que los relatos se basen en un fragmento de la canción. 

Por ejemplo el primer capitulo se basa en el fragmento "Las vidas pasadas jamás podrán arrastrarme" y asi etc...

Nos vemos dentro de poco con este fic <3


End file.
